


Echoes

by fr0sted_fox (MoosesnMaple)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoosesnMaple/pseuds/fr0sted_fox
Summary: A short (ish) thing I wrote for the Ties That Bind fanzine. A short moment the trio shares together before going into the final battle.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm actually posting to AO3. I'm hoping to get back into writing and if school doesnt kill me I might have a bakery au kinda thing coming...

Waves lap against a sandy shore, the sun setting in a blaze of colour. An echo in time, a trio facing the end of journey where they once began, together, under a tree of destiny. So much had changed and yet so much was still the same. Friendships tested in every way imaginable and emerging unbroken. They had grown stronger, sometimes apart, sometimes together but even in the times apart, it was their friendship, their connection that gave them the strength to carry on. And now, where they had first been torn apart all those years ago, they would face the summit together.  
They balance each other, understand each other in ways only those with such a connection can. The trio may not have shared a paopu but their destinies were intertwined. They had no way of knowing what would happen tomorrow, but in this moment It did not matter, they were together, they were happy, and that was enough.  
Soft smiles, and even softer touches exchanged. A reassurance that despite everything, they really are here, together, not just a memory of happier times. The sun’s glare in their eyes softened but together, they didn't need to be afraid of the darkness to come. They would see each other through it, be each other's guiding light. They would protect the light, and the worlds, but most importantly, each other.  
They are no longer the children they once were, carefree and running wild, competing and pushing each other to become better. But they were closer. Not yet adults but mature beyond their years. They could still smile and laugh together but each moment carried more than simple joy, each word weighted with emotions and fears unsaid yet understood. They had faced much, with much more to come, but here, in this moment, it does not matter.  
The sun sinks below the horizon, leaving the trio under the light of the worlds they would fight to protect. Under the light of the worlds, they huddle closer together, as even though they needn’t be afraid of the darkness, it is always easier to face together. As they listen to the waves crash against the shore they feel at peace. No matter what may come they have each other and that is ultimately what matters. Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you wanna interact more I'm on tumblr @fr0sted-fox :)


End file.
